


Please Come Home

by ORLPridefan9312



Series: New Girl [12]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: "We play against Seattle next week and Hope's the goalkeeper coach. If Stephanie comes back before then, then she's probably going to beat the living snot out of Hope. No, I need to find my wife and daughter and bring them home before I die from exhaustion."





	

"Yeah, she's definitely pissed at you and Hope." Sydney said after Kelley told her, Amy and Becky that Stephanie left her and took their baby with her.

"What are you going to do?" Becky asked.

"We play against Seattle next week and Hope's the goalkeeper coach. If Stephanie comes back before then, then she's probably going to beat the living snot out of Hope. No, I need to find my wife and daughter and bring them home before I die from exhaustion."

Stephanie watches her sister-in-law, niece, nephew and daughter in the backyard when Luke stands beside her. He hands her a bottle of water and sees dark circles under her eyes and he knew that she hasn't been sleeping well.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Hope showed up at the house and she and Kelley made out. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm glad you did. I miss seeing your ugly mug."

"And you're just a barrel full of sunshine, aren't yah peaches?" Luke chuckles at his sister.

"You've been living in Kansas City too long."

"I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"When do you think you can go home and face Kelley?"

"Why? Already getting rid of your adorable niece and me? I'm wounded Luke." Luke rolls his eyes at his sister.

"Mom and Dad are coming next week. I'm giving you the heads up after what happened last time you saw them."

"I know. Heidi went all bent out of hell because I was marrying Kelley. I'm married to Kelley and we have a daughter together. I'm going to forgive her soon, but I just need to find the words."

Kelley opens the door and sees Luke standing there. She silently gulps and lets him into the house. He still intimidates her, but he doesn't know that. At least Kelley thinks she knows he doesn't, but he knows and plays it to his advantage.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." He said.

"You spoke to her?"

"She's at my house. Kelley, you screwed up big time."

"I know. I can't sleep without her and I miss hearing my daughter. I want them home." Kelley said. Luke looks at her and sighs.

"Then come to California with me and tell her that."

Stephanie lays on the bed when she hears her first dance song being played from outside. She heads downstairs and to the back porch. There, in the flameless candlelight, is Kelley.

"Hey." Kelley said as she holds a single red rose in her hands. Stephanie walks over to her and stands about five feet away from her.

"Luke told you I was here." Stephanie said and Kelley nods.

"Steph, I know I screwed up, but I am miserable without you and Ludybug. I'm not the bubbly free spirited person anymore and that freaks everyone out. Including the dogs. You are my everything. The moment we met, I felt whole again. I didn't think I would fall in love again until I met you. You gave me Erica and I love our baby girl. Don't give up on us after one mistake." Stephanie feels the tears in her eyes.

"I haven't been the same either since I left with Ladybug. Ask Luke. He knows what I'm talking about. Like you, I didn't think I would ever fall in love again, especially with a teammate, but when you walked into our hotel room in Utah in 2016 with your bubbly free spirited personality, I fell in love with you. Granted the whole Bachelorette situation with you, Tobin and Ashlyn shouldn't have happened, but I don't want to lose you."

"Does this mean you and Ladybug are coming home?" Stephanie nods and smiles. Kelley walks over and they tightly hug.

"I love you Kelley." Stephanie said.

"I love you too, Stephanie." They look at each other then Stephanie leans over and tenderly kisses her. Luke finds them slow dancing on the back porch to their first dance song and shakes his head.

Kelley holds Erica in the nursery the following night as Stephanie watches from the doorway with a smile on her face. Kelley looks over and smiles.

"Come to bed soon." Stephanie softly said.

"Let me put her to bed then I'll be there."

The following weekend was the FCKC game against Seattle. Stephanie carries her wife on her back as they, Sydney, Amy and Becky walk onto the field for warmups. Kelley hops down and stretches next to Stephanie.

"I talked to Jill. She wants you at next camp, but only for training. You have to earn her trust back and the team's trust back in order to be suited up for a match." Stephanie said to Kelley.

"Thank you." Kelley said.

"You're welcome. Just watch out for Moe. She might welt you with a broom the next time you get into an altercation."

"I can take her."

"Really? Do I have to remind you of 2017 and the broom ball game in Chicago during the She Believes Cup?" Becky asked. Kelley frantically shakes her head, making the others laugh.

"I'm glad you guys finally fixed the whole tension between you two." Sydney said.

"Me too." Kelley said then looks at her wife and steals a kiss.

After the 5-1 victory, Stephanie shakes hands with the refs and opposition when she sees Hope walking over to Kelley.

"Hey." Hope said.

"Hi." Kelley said.

"I am really sorry about what happened."

"You should be apologizing to my wife. Steph?" Stephanie walks over and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I am really sorry for hurting you. She never instigated it and pushed me away." Hope said.

"It's taking all of my will power to not pummel you to the ground, but if there is a next time, I'm definitely not holding back." Hope raises an eyebrow at the forward and nods.

"You're a definite keeper. Don't lose her KO." Hope said then walks away knowing that her first love is extremely happy while she's miserable and divorced.


End file.
